The Reject
In the quiet 2nd District of Asgard, the wind blows gently upon the trees and the water from the river shines as it shows the reflection of the golden sun. Then, suddenly, a red energy blast slashed across the river, a huge smoke emerged from the river. "Ha! I missed by an inch", a man wearing a red clothing said, his emerald eyes looking upon the site that has been blasted. "Vladimyr, enough of this nonsense, you know you can never hit me with your weakly-made Tajo de Sangre, your brothers were far better than you in a million ways, to bad they left us all", a tall man said with a disappointed look in his face. " I'm gonna hit you hard this time, and NEVER compare me to those guys !!", Vladimyr said angrily while charging another Tajo de Sangre on the tip of his sword. " Please, you couldn't even release your power, let's just head back home", the man said sarcastically, then he turn his back and walked away from the blasted site. "Perfect opportunity", Vladimyr said to himself then fired his fully charged Tajo de Sangre. " So that's how you play the game, eh? You will never be like your brothers.", the man silently said, then raised his index finger and pointed it directly on Vladimyr's blast without looking, in a matter of seconds Vladimyr's Tajo de Sangre changed it direction and hit Vladimyr to his surprise. " Ow, ow ow, it hurts, how did you-", Vladimyr asked while trying to stand from the ground. " Of course I'm Claud Vieyera, of the Seven Knights, how could a very weak kid possibly defeat me?", Claud said proudly while walking away from Vladimyr, he said loudly, "You stupid son, go home now, change your clothes and take a bath, tell you're mom I'm going to go home late will you". "Late? Again?, Don't tell me he is going to flirt again with those girls.", Vladimyr sadly said then examined the blasted battlefield once more, he said, " Would it be cool if I'll be a Knight, yeah it would", then he began imagining himself as a Knight while lying on the grass. " Yo, Vlad, daydreaming again I see?", a boy with purple hair and a kind face said startling Vlad. " N-Nagi! What the heck are you doing here?!", Vlad said to his surprise. Then suddenly an earthquake has taken place, fissures are appearing all over Asgard, and one directly in front of Nagi and Vladimyr, from it two figures emerged, as soon as the two appeared, Nagi's face changed and looked very depressed. "What's the matter?", Vlad asked, "Do you know this guys?", "No-No Of course not!", Nagi said absent-mindedly. "Ah, fresh air at last", the first figure said in a fancy voice. "Shall we begin?", the other one said, then his eyes examined the area and found Vladimyr lookind confused and Nagi looking worried , he said, "Well it's noon and I have to eat, well lunch time !!", the tall man said with a very large grin on his face, then Vladymir and Nagi ran as fast as they could, and yelled, "HELP!!" Back | Forward Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters